Daddy Dearest
by vampirelover29
Summary: This the story of Emma Stark and her life as the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. This story is dedicated to my wonder father who has turned 43 today and still loves Iron Man. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I liked writing it please review.


**Daddy Dearest **

**This is my first Iron Man fanfiction. This dedicated to my wonderful dad because today is his birthday and he used to be a writer to so that is why I decided to write him a story. He is a huge Iron Man fan and even named our cat Pepper Potts so this for him. Even though I know a lot about Iron Man because of him this fic may not be that correct. I wanted to do a father daughter fic so that is why I made Tony have a daughter and a son because I have a brother. Most the events in this story are based on what my dad and I. Happy Birthday dad I hope this shows how much you mean to me.**

I stood in the middle of the mall and saw many displays of Iron Man stuff in the middle of some windows. I stood there smiling because I know my dad loved to see these displays. Since Alenna Parker my best friend who I came here with was else were so I decided to go inside and maybe buy one for my dad.

I probably should introduce my self I am Emma Stark the one and only daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Daddy was a famous for being single for most of his life but then I came and was a big a surprise to both of parents. My mom was getting older and wanted a child for awhile and was through the roof when she found out but daddy never really wanted a child epically when he had a bad experience with my half brother with some other lady and rarely got see him. Apparently my dad said that I was never unwanted and when he found out he was going to have another child he was very happy. He also thought I was going to be a boy but cried (which he rarely does) when I was born.

When I was a baby my first word was da da and mom said that dad had tears in his eyes when that happened. As I grew I remember him taking naps with me when I got fussy and he had a rough time coming up with different invention ideas. He always made my favorite type of dinosaur oatmeal almost every day at breakfast and we would watch kiddy TV shows while eating. He also sat by bed and held my hand with my mom on the other side when I had one of my many horrible nightmares. He went as far as to play barbies with me even though he would would give them complicated stories and took over the whole game it still made him the coolest dad to me. At five years old on my first day he held my hand my hand as mom held the other to the bus stop and I was so scared. He even took the day off work so he could see me off to school and he chased after the bus waving bye to me.

At six I fond out that my daddy who I knew all my life was not only the famous weapon inventor Tony Stark but he was also the world famous super hero Iron Man. With out my knowledge my parents always turned the TV off and took all the magazines away from me if they had any news about Iron Man on them. They did not want me to hear daddy's name or see his picture on them because I was to young to know the dangerous things he went through on a daily basis. After that I always would always hug my dad super tight when he left and would cry for him not to go and he did less as Iron man after that. He never stopped being daddy to me even if he was a super hero because he always a super hero to me.

At school when he would go in for parties and all the students would hang all over him and be jealous that there dad was not a super hero. Well Alenna's was but no one knew they just thought he was a nerdy photographer. If there was a field trip my dad always would try and get off so that he could go, even if he did fall asleep at a play we went to for school and was snoring so loud I had to have the kid next to him wake him up. Every time I had a school play or a music concert he would always bring my a bunch of beautiful flowers. Even if he was to busy to go to something he would always buy me a present and called soon as the event was over to see how it went.

As I grew into a preteen our relationship has changed a lot. Mom and I moved out and I did not get to see dad as nearly as much. Even though I was very sad at first and afraid I would not ever see him again but he called me every single night to see how I was doing and I went to his house every weekend he did not have to work. He would go without sleep so he could see me and if he could not see me for a few weekends in a row he would take me out for what we would call a day visit. We would go to the movies and get some dinner or something equally fun and talk about our lives and about my brother. I would go on and on about what I found interesting at the time and dad would listen and watch or read about what ever I was talking about so he would know more about it. When my obsessions got real bad he would buy me what ever I wanted for it weather it was a two dollar necklace or a hundred dollar outfit. Dad also spend a lot on my cell phones and iPod's even though I went through them like candy.

Now as a teenager we go through the regular arguments that teenagers and parents have. Every time I find a boyfriend he would either intimidate him, scare him, and/or pay the boy off. When this happens we never fail to get into a argument even though he always ends up apologizing and we forget all about it until the next time it happens. For my sixteenth birthday I was so excited but decided not to have a sweet sixteen so I could fake a smile and talk to all of dad's friends and coworkers when I didn't know half of them. Since I was not getting a party he tried to get me a car but eventually we agreed to have a small dinner just him, me, and mom. When I got my permit on my birthday I swear he was going to have a fit. When I first drove with him he said I was a terrible driver and I was too young to drive so I had to wait for another ten years until I could drive again. After getting yelled at by me and mom he apologized and said that he just did not want me to grow up.

I smile looking over all my childhood memories holding up a Iron man doll examining it. I know I am going to miss him when I leave for collage for in two years. I smile and go by the Iron man doll and laugh when the cashier gets excited because she met the daughter of the famous Iron man. Before I go and Find Aleena I figured I should probably give my old man a call.


End file.
